Nothing like your first time
by nignonymous
Summary: During lunch, the topic of first times comes up. A few students decide to share their stories.


Lotus trembled as she gripped the knife in her hand. The night sky was filled with stars, the only other source of light were the torches of the nearby encampment.

She'd been traveling with the mercenaries for six months, and now it was time to start pulling her weight.

The band's leader placed a hand on her shoulder. "You nervous? Don't be. Just stick with me and you'll be fine. Your first job is just to survive."

She turned towards the rest of the mercenaries. "Alright, you bunch of bastards, we go on my signal."

The woman reached into her pocket and pulled out a large red crystal. The crystal began to glow and shake violently. With a grin, the woman threw it into the camp, where it exploded seconds later. The camp was engulfed in flames and the night was filled with panicked shouting.

The woman drew her axe and raised it over her head. "Let's move!"

The mercenaries charged into the camp, Lotus following behind them. When she made it to the camp she was overwhelmed. There were burning flames and billowing plumes of smoke all around. All she heard was gunshots, people screaming, and laughter. She looked all around her, trying to find her people.

Something heavy struck her on the back of the head. Her vision swam as she fell to the ground. She tried to see who had attacked her when she felt a pair of rough, calloused hands wrapping around her throat. Looking up, she saw an ugly looking man scowling as he choked the life out of her. Spots appeared at the edges of her vision. She grabbed at the man's hands, but his fingers were like iron. Her life slowly ticked away, and she was ready to give in. until she felt the knife in her hand. She swung until she felt the blade sinking into flesh. The man screamed and let go. He gripped his arm to stop the flow of blood. Lotus sprang to her feet and sucked in as much air as she could.

The man was over twice her size wielding a large, spiked club. Lotus was a seven year old girl with a knife. Even so, she couldn't keep the smile off of her face. She could feel her heart pounding in her chest. Everything she had been through lead to this moment, and she wanted to savor it.

Lotus bounced on her feet, waiting for the attack. The man's swings were all power with no technique. They almost appeared in slow motion. His rhythm was simple and easy to adapt to. He attacked from the left, then from the right. Lotus knew that the next note was a downward smash. Sure enough, the man swung down with all his might. Lotus stepped to the side and the club missed her completely. Once she heard it hit the ground, she sprang forward and sunk her knife deep in the man's stomach. With a grunt, she pulled it out of his side. Cut open, the man fell to the ground trying in vain to keep his entrails from spilling out. Lotus walked up to the dying man and dragged her knife across his throat.

A hand clapped her on the back. "Nice job, kid. Up close, nice and wet. Not bad for your first body."

Lotus smiled at the band's leader, ignoring the four severed heads she had tied up in a bundle. "Thank you. Is the fighting over?"

"Ah yeah, just wrapped up. Come on, let's get out of here before the grimm show up."

The woman picked Lotus up and carried her on her shoulder.

"Hey everyone, Lotus just bagged her first kill!" she shouted.

Lotus smiled as she heard the other fighters cheering for her. It was a feeling she would never forget.

* * *

"That's what it was like for me," Lotus said. No one replied. The lunch table had gone completely silent.

Lotus looked around, confused. "What? You wanted to know how my first time was."

"That wasn't what I meant by 'first time'," Rock said.

"Maybe you should specify. Besides, I'm not the only one with a story like that, am I?"

"I seriously doubt any of us were rolling with a death squad at seven."

"I was," Lucia said. "In fact, I've got a story of my own."

* * *

Lucia's fingers were buried in a human's heart. He could feel the organ pulsing, the movements growing weaker and weaker until they stopped. When he pulled out his hand it was slick with blood.

His owner kissed him on the cheek. "Beautiful. My sweet boy. You're a natural."

Lucia felt nothing. He had just killed a man and thought nothing of it. He knew he was supposed to, normal people had to feel something when killing someone, but maybe he wasn't normal. He'd been watching people die for as long as he could remember. His entire life had been an endless maelstrom of violence and death. Perhaps it had made him numb.

He looked down at his red hand. He'd seen plenty of blood before, but this was the closest he'd ever been to it. He ran his tongue along a finger, and it was like he was hit by a bolt of lightning. His body grew hot, his heartbeat accelerated. In an instant everything became clear. He was overwhelmed with excitement. This was what he was meant to do. He'd kill every man, woman and child on Remnant if it felt this wonderful. After eight years of existence, Lucia had finally found his purpose.

* * *

Lucia blushed as he finished telling his story.

"And that was my first time. I still get chills thinking about it."

Rock sighed. "I'm really regretting asking you guys anything."

"Well, it was around that time that I first started having sex, if you'd like to hear about that."

Iris rose out of her seat. "I'm not listening to any more of this."

The others watched Iris run from the cafeteria.

"She's gonna cry when she gets back to her room," Lotus said.

"So," Rock said, "anyone else got a horror story?"

Yasmin raised her hand. "Sure, why not?"

* * *

Yasmin looked at the bound, blindfolded man before her. Heavy manacles bound his legs and arms together, and a rope gag was stuffed in his mouth.

"Who is this?" Yasmin asked.

Yasmin's master shrugged. "No idea. I got him from the prison."

"I see, and what would you have me do with him?"

"You're gonna kill him."

Yasmin turned toward her master. "Why?"

"You said you wanted to be a specialist. This is part of the job, well, not executing prisoners specifically, but you're gonna have to kill people in this line of work. If you're having second thoughts about it, then you can just go back home."

Yasmin balled her fists. He knew she didn't have a home to go back to. But, she held her tongue. Losing her cool was exactly what he wanted. She walked up to the prisoner and undid the blindfold. His eyes pleaded for mercy.

Yasmin drew her sword and saw the way the man's eyes widened with terror. With a flash, Yasmin cut the rope and the gag fell out of his mouth.

The man coughed and sputtered. "Please, you gotta let me go. This is some kind of mistake. I've never did nothing to nobody. I don't wanna die like this. Please!"

Yasmin paused at the sight of the man begging for his life. Sheathing her sword, she turned towards her master.

"What did this man do?"

Yasmin's master reached into his coat and pulled out a folder. "Let's see... Triple homicide. Broke into a house looking for a quick score, found a woman and her two kids. Tied up the kids and dragged them to the bathroom, threatened to drown them in the tub if the wife didn't give up the combo to the safe. Dipshit held the kid's head under for too long and he died. Decided to do the others to cover his tracks. Ended up killing the mom last, incidentally. Real dark shit."

Yasmin sighed. "I see."

The man looked up at Yasmin. "Wait, you gotta understand. I didn't mean to kill anybody. It was an accident."

Without a word, Yasmin gripped her sword. A few seconds later, she turned to walk away. The man had a brief moment of confusion before his head toppled from his shoulders. Blood sprayed from his neck as the head rolled along the ground.

"Not bad," Yasmin's master said. He picked up the head and held it in his hand. The man's face was completely serene, like he didn't even realize what had happened.

"Alright, you pass. Remember, always look them in the eye. No matter who they are or what they did, you look them right in the eye."

Yasmin saluted. "Yes sir."

XxX

Yasmin took a drink of water. "And that's that."

Rock banged his head against the table. "You know what, how about we just change the subject."

"What about you, Rock?" Lucia asked, a small grin on his face. "Have you ever killed anyone?"

* * *

Rock slowly opened the door to his boss' room. The man was sound asleep, but that didn't mean he wasn't dangerous. Rock only had one shot, and if he failed he was dead. Slowly, he crept up to the man's bed until he was close enough. He saw the man stirring in his sleep. His ability to sense enemies was so powerful that not even sleep weakened it. But even if he knew what was coming, his body would be too slow to react. Those precious few seconds was all the time Rock needed.

The man's eyes slowly opened. "Fugsgoinon?"

He saw the barrel of the gun pointed directly at his face. He had just enough time to open his eyes all the way before Rock emptied the gun.

Rock dropped the gun when he saw what he had done. He began to tremble. Relief flooded his body. He finally let out the breath he had been holding in.

"Finally."

* * *

Rock adjusted his hat. "Of course I haven't. Don't lump me in with you people."


End file.
